Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too
For the carnivoran animal, see Tiger. Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too is the third featurette featuring Pooh. It was released on December 20, 1974 co-billed with The Island at the Top of the World. Inspired by A. A. Milne's The House at Pooh Corner chapters 4 and 7. And also Inspired by A. A. Mlines Winnie-the-Pooh (book) chapter 3. It features an hyperactive tiger Tigger who tend to annoy Rabbit and ruins the garden. Pooh, Rabbit, and Piglet are try of a Tigger's ways. But now Tigger is stuck in top of the tall tree along with Roo. Will they end up liking the bouncing Tigger best after all? Sources The film's plot is based primarily on three A. A. Milne stories: "In which Tigger is unbounced" (Chapter VII from The House at Pooh Corner), "In which it is shown That Tiggers don't climb trees" (Chapter IV from The House at Pooh Corner), and "In which Pooh & Piglet Go Hunting and Nearly Catch a Woozle" (Chapter III of Winnie-the-Pooh (book), Plot During the fall, Tigger has been bouncing on anyone he comes across for fun, especially Rabbit when he is gardening, which angers Rabbit, so he calls a meeting with Pooh and Piglet and formulates a plan to abandon Tigger in the woods, and find him the next day so hopefully Tigger will stop bouncing on his friends unexpectedly. Initially the plan seems to work, but when Rabbit, Pooh, and Piglet cannot find their way home, Pooh makes a suggestion about following a sandpit in order to find their way out of the forest. In an attempt to prove Pooh wrong, Rabbit wanders away. Pooh and Piglet then fall asleep, but are woken by Pooh's empty stomach. He explains to Piglet that his honeypots have been calling to his tummy from home and that he couldn't hear them over Rabbit's voice. Pooh and Piglet find their way out of the forest, but are immediately bounced by Tigger. Piglet, realizing that the plan failed, mentions Rabbit's plan, and Tigger goes into the forest to find him. Rabbit walks through the forest by himself, and is scared by numerous noises such as a caterpillar eating a leaf and frogs croaking. Rabbit tries to run away in a panic, only to be tackled by Tigger. Rabbit is humiliated that his plan to lose Tigger had failed. Tigger explains to him that "Tiggers never get lost", and takes Rabbit home. Wintertime comes and Roo wants to go play. Kanga cannot be with him so she calls on Tigger to look after Roo as long as he comes back in time for Roo's nap. Tigger gladly accepts. Along the way through the woods, Tigger and Roo see Rabbit skating on the ice. Tigger tries to teach Roo how to ice skate by doing it himself, but unfortunately, he loses his balance and collides with Rabbit while trying to regain it. In moments Tigger slides into a snowbank and Rabbit crashes into his house. Tigger then decides that he does not like ice skating. Later on, while bouncing around the woods with Roo on his back, Tigger accidentally jumps to the top of a very tall tree and is afraid to climb back down. He gets even more scared when Roo uses his tail as a swing, making Tigger think he's "rocking the forest". Meanwhile, Pooh and Piglet are investigating strange animal tracks that are actually Tigger and Roo's. Suddenly, they hear Tigger howling, for help and quickly hide. At first, Pooh mistakes Tigger's howl for the sound of a "Jagular"; but after seeing that it is actually Tigger and Roo in the tree, he and Piglet come to the rescue. Shortly afterward, Christopher Robin, Rabbit, and Kanga arrive and the gang uses Christopher's coat as a net for Tigger and Roo to land in once they jump from the tree. Roo successfully jumps down, but Tigger, who is still too frightened to move, makes up several excuses to not come down. Rabbit then decides that the group will just have to leave Tigger in the tree forever, on which Tigger promises never to bounce again if he ever is released from his predicament. At that moment, the narrator chimes in for help. Tigger begs him to "narrate" him down from the tree, and he tilts the book sideways, allowing Tigger to step onto the text of the page. Tigger starts to feel better that he made it this far but before he can do otherwise, the narrator tilts the book back the other way, causing Tigger to fall into the snow. Happy, Tigger attempts to bounce but Rabbit stops him reminding Tigger of the promise he made. Devastated, Tigger realizes he cannot bounce anymore and slowly walks away and Rabbit feels better that there will be peace, but everyone else does not and felt sad to see Tigger depressed and remind Rabbit of the joy Tigger brought when he was bouncing. Then Rabbit shows sympathy for Tigger and takes back the promise they had agreed on; he is then given a friendly tackle by an overly-excited Tigger. Tigger invites everyone to bounce with him and even teaches Rabbit how to do it. For the first time, Rabbit is happy to be bouncing, as is everyone else as Tigger sings his signature song once more before the short closes. Voice cast *Sterling Holloway as Winnie-the-Pooh *Paul Winchell as Tigger *Junius Matthews as Rabbit *Dori Whitaker as Roo *John Fiedler as Piglet *Timothy Turner as Christopher Robin *Barbara Luddy as Kanga Gallery Rabbit and tigger.jpg|Tigger patting Rabbit's face. Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too.jpg Winnie the Pooh And Tigger Too Poster.jpg Walt Disney's Winnie the Pooh and Tigger too Classic Book Cover.jpg Rabbit Garden TT.png Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too book.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger will bounce on Pooh Bear.jpg Winnie the Pooh got bounced by Tigger again.jpg Tigger has bounced into Pooh Bear again.jpg Tigger has bounced on Pooh Bear again.jpg Tigger is introducting himself to Pooh Bear once again.jpg Tigger is shakeing Pooh Bear's paw again.jpg Tigger is sitting on the sideway typed words.jpg Tigger is smileing at us.jpg Tigger is sliding down the block of type.jpg Tigger is on Pooh Bear and he's looking at us.jpg 10174970 10152459017952205 6615335444220756669 n.jpg Kanga & Roo.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps com-7412.jpg Roo made in two legs up just like Jiminy Cricket - Imgur.gif Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6459.jpg Trivia *The short ﻿was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, but lost to Closed Mondays. '' *Eeyore, Gopher and Owl do not appear in this theatrical featurette. See also *"Abhi Toh Party Shuru Hui Hai" *The Pink Panther '' Category:Songs by Tigger Category:Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:1974